Together Time
by ponchimaya
Summary: Super funny and romantic Fanfic with a little side story at the end.... super Percabeth! pls read and review! First fic, no flames pls!


**Together Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Except in my fantasies. But that's a different story.**

**N/A: Now who's ready to hear the story?**

**All: Me!**

**N/A: Okay, okay, settle down**

So our story begins with our two most favorite characters, Percy and Annabeth, studying Ancient Greek, and arguing, as usual.

--Percy's POV—

Okay, I do not get this. Ancient Greek is too hard. Annabeth has got to go easy on me. I mean, I do not understand this. Even if I'm 15 and all, and I've got a lot on my mind right now. I mean, I'm gonna turn 16 soon and we all know what that means.

"Percy!"

I look at her. Uh-oh. I spaced out again.

"Percy, how do you say the letter a in Ancient Greek?"

" Um…omega?"

"No! alpha! Omega is o. now, write Philadelphia in Ancient Greek."

I took the notepad and pen. Great. I don't Know. I'll just guess.

Λεωνιδας

She looked at me. She seemed really irritated at me right now.

"No, no, Percy," she groaned and took the pencil from me. "this is how you write Philadelphia."

Θερμοπυλη

"What was that then?" I asked.

"You wrote down telephone, genius."

"Oh, right."

"Percy, I'm exhausted. The trick is to…to…Argh! Just read this."

She handed me her notes.

Notes

letters are used at the beginning of names but not at the beginning of sentences unless the sentence begins a paragraph or quotation.

letters ψ, ξ, and ζ are called double consonants; θ, φ, and χ are called aspirated consonants.

3.ε and ο are always short, and η and ω are always long. α, ι, and υ can be long or short.

ι is written beneath α, η, and ω. This is known as an iota subscript, which is not pronounced. If an iota subscript is written with a capital letter, it is written on the line but still not pronounced.

eg - ᾳ, ῳ, ῃ and AI, ΩΙ, ΗΙ

ῳκει, ῳδη, ζῳον - iota subscript not pronounced

It helped. Kinda. But seriously, I wanted to sleep.

--Annabeth's POV—

I still cannot believe until now he still doesn't understand this. I mean, I really like him. And that's why I'm already going really really easy on him.

But…. Something still bothers me a lot.

Rachel.

Calypso.

The girls who tried taking Percy away from me.

How the heck could they? Can't they imagine what they already have? They've already got their beauty. And what do I have? Nothing. And that's why I want Percy for me. Me. I know that sounds selfish but I have this really bad feeling he'll be taken away from me. We've been through a lot together, and this is the only time we can be together without anyone having to say anything about it. I guess that's why I try to prolong it a little.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

I look up. He's looking at me. His eyes really capture me. I guess being a son of Poseidon has perks besides really cool powers.

"Yeah?"

"Can we take a break for a little while?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever."

"Beach?"

"Fine."

--Percy's POV—

Yes! Finally! The Beach! I can finally Unwind! I turn to Annabeth. She still looks kinda stressed with her hair up in a messy ponytail. I go closer to her. I take off her hair tie.

"Hey!" she shouts. I throw her tie into the ocean and command the ocean to swallow it up into deep sea.

"Chill," I say, Putting my hand on her shoulder. "You look better with your hair down!" Then, I could see, she was blushing. Wildly. And I have no idea why. I wish I knew more about girls. I splashed a little bit of water on her face.

"Hey!" She stared at me, obviously angry. Then her face softened a bit and she smiled. Then I realized how pretty she looked. Better than Calypso. I smiled back and held her tighter. We watched the sun.

--Annabeth's POV—

Now this is more like it. The together time I wanted. Just me and him. I stand in front of him and put my arms around his neck. He gets the message, puts his arms around my waist, and we were just about to kiss when….

"Kyaaaa!!!!!!"

We turn. A breathtakingly beautiful woman with blonde hair in a facade of ringlets wearing a pink sundress with white high heels and a rose pattern parasol was standing there. She kind of reminded me of Taylor Swift. There was a white limousine a few feet behind her, and a familiar muscular man was leaning on the driver's side of the limousine. Ares. The woman squealed with delight.

"Aphrodite." Percy said. I look up at him.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Oh, don't mind me," Aphrodite squealed, "Just go on and get it over with! Oh! Wait! Don't start yet!"

She turned to the Ares.

"Ares, darling! Hurry! Get the camera, quick! And get the item I brought, now!"

Ares groaned and looked in the car.

"Oh! I'd want to savor this moment for the rest of my life! This is wonderful!"

"We don't have anything!" called out Ares.

"We don't?! Oh no! I must have forgotten it in my room! Oh, no! I promised Persephone I would show this to her….. Oh well…"

She turned back to us and smiled.

"Sorry for the interruption! Oh—but wait!" She waved her hand and a red heart shaped amulet appears. She held it right in front of us. "Well, go on now!"

We blush. We knew what would happen if we didn't follow her. We would be turned into a bear. We pretty much liked the way we are so we pulled closer to each other and we kissed.

Aphrodite squealed and jumped up and down.

"Persephone!" she called. Then purple smoke appeared, and then an absolutely beautiful woman appeared. Her straight, long jet-black hair reached below her waist, and she was in a ponytail. She was wearing a red mini dress with a black belt. She had black stockings on and she wore a pair of very red high heels and she had a black Gucci handbag.

"What?" She said, irritated. "I was just about to purchase a red python headband and a pair of beige designer pumps for you when you…" Then she saw us.

"No…..Way."

"Yes Way!"

"Well, let me see!"

Aphrodite put the amulet on her palm. Then it glowed and showed a hologramic video of me and Percy kissing.

Aphrodite and Persephone squealed with delight.

"I told you I'd pull it off!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

Just then Grover and Silena came running down the beach.

"Are you guys okay?" Silena asked.

"I thought I heard a scream…"Grover said.

"Mom?!"

Aphrodite turned.

"Oh, my darling! Will you look at this video?"

And soon all of them were squealing with delight.

"And don't worry, Annabeth!" Aphrodite called, "I sent this videos to all your foreboding enemies!"

" Oh no…." I breathed.

"What?" Percy asked.

" No….no…no!" I buried my head in Percy's chest.

--Rachel's POV—

Dear Diary, Percy will be mine. Not that stupid blonde's. I can't wait for the upcoming school year, and we'll spend a lot of time together, and I'll Make him forget all about Annabe—Oh my God!

I stare in horror at this floating image of Percy and Annabeth kissing on the beach. Why hadn't I thought of that?! A beach. BUT PERCY AND ANNABETH ACTUALLY MAKING OUT ON THE BEACH! NO! DESTINY IS RUINED! NOOO!!!!

Then I see a beautiful blond woman wearing a pink sundress laughing at me. Isn't that Taylor Swift?

--Calypso's POV—

Wow… I'm really proud of my garden. But Percy told me there were no gardens in Manhattan. Aw..

Percy.

Just his name makes me cry again. He was different, and never before have I loved someone that much.

Stupid Aphrodite. Comes every month to tease me about him and that Annabeth girl. Humph. I'm starting to hate this Annabeth character.

Sigh…Percy would have loved this garde—Oh, Holy Hermes!

I watch in horror at a floating image of Percy and some girl kissing on a beach. Oh, no! That must be Annabeth! And then I see Aphrodite laughing right at me! Oh, dear, I'm going to kill her when she comes back….

--Percy's POV—

"No Way" I said, while holding on to Annabeth with all her groans.

"Oh, tush, Percy. It's only right. Besides, those two will only interfere!" said Persephone.

Just then, a huge dolphin jumped out of the water, took the amulet, and plunged right back down to deep sea.

"Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed.

"Ares!" Aphrodite called, "Go! Quickly! Get that dolph—Ares?" She turned. Ares was gone. She turned back to the sea.

"No! Dolphin! Come back! Please! I'll find you a nice female dolphin!"

Persephone, Silena, and Grover turned to me. Annabeth fell on her knees, face buried in her hands, still groaning.

"You," Persephone said darkly, "Son of Poseidon! We command you to kiss that daughter of Athena again!"

"I-I-- Wait! The dolphin wasn't my fault! " But it was no use. They were already headed right toward us. Darn. I carried Annabeth, who was still groaning, and I ran for the forest.

Once I was sure that we were safe, I put Annabeth down against a tree. She stopped moaning.

"Not really the kiss I expected." She said.

"Yeah. Me, too."

We looked into each other's eyes. We kissed again, a better one. I couldn't tell what Annabeth was thinking, but I put that aside.

---Annabeth's POV---

Now, this is the together time I wanted.

----A/N----

And so our story ends with a goddess pleading for the dolphin, a sick group of people wanting to see a certain couple make out, a girl swearing to kill Aphrodite upon return, a confused mortal girl wondering what the heck Taylor Swift was doing in there, and lastly, our favorite young couple enjoying their together time.

**------The End------**

**A/N: Hello Every body! Now this was my first fanfic and now how was it?**

**Percabeth: Wonderful!**

**Aphrodite: No….Dolphin…Come Back!**

**Persephone, Grover, and Silena: Where are they?!**

**Percabeth: Ahh! (Runs)**

**Calypso: Aphrodite you are so dead….**

**Rachel: What the heck was Taylor Swift Doing there?!**

**Taylor Swift: 'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar… The only reason-- Hey! What am I doing here?!**

**A/N: (Gasp) OMG Taylor Swift! Is that you?**

**Rachel: Great…. The only thing missing now are the Jonas Brothers.**

**A/N: Um…Rachel, I don't think that's a very good idea!**

**Jonas Brothers: This is an SOS Don't want a second guess this is the bottom line it's true! I gave my all fo—hey! What are we doing here?!**

**A/N: Oh Boy….**

**Joe: Taylor…**

**Taylor: Joe…**

**Kevin: You! (points a finger at me) You brought us here!**

**Nick: Get her!**

**N/A: (Getting choked by Kevin and Nick Jonas) So, everyone….gasp!...hope you enjoyed….gasp!....please review…aughh!**


End file.
